The invention relates to a granulation apparatus for strand material having pull-in means for gripping said strand material and transporting it to a counter knife, a knife roll cooperating with said counter knife for cutting said strand material into granulate, and a housing accomodating said pull-in means, said counter knife and said knife roll, wherein a motor driving said knife roll and said pull-in means is arranged beside said housing and is connected by means of a drive axle to the rotating components contained in said housing, and wherein said motor and said housing are mounted on a common support.